Memories of my mother
by callmeannemarie
Summary: Hinata is a hotel heiress, She hasn't spoken to her father in years but on her 25th birthday he sends her a card with some Orange and Magenta Flowers. She is suddenly hit by a wave of Nostalgia with memories of her mommy.


Prologue:**_ Hinata is a hotel heiress, She hasn't spoken to her father in years because she married Naruto, a man he does not approve of but on her 25th birthday he sends her a card with some Orange and Magenta Flowers. She is suddenly hit by a wave of Nostalgia with memories of her mommy._**

* * *

><p>Sunlight spilled into the open window of the Hyuga Hotel, washing over the lavish and extravagant, furniture that filled the lobby. The natural light danced on rare flowers and designer luggage. It reflected, bouncing off the crystal shards of the Great chandelier that hung precariously in the middle of a 20 foot ceiling. Such a sight could only be imagined in magazines and on television , but it went by unnoticed by the rich, famous, and powerful who took up lodging there. They bustled by without even a second glance at the floral arrangement or the view from the floor to ceiling windows.<p>

They did, however, slow their pace when they caught a glimpse of the beauty who sat on the Victorian style couch. Every Morning she sat there, her dark eyes fixed on the window, or the plants or the ceiling or the people. She had a ever present smile, soft and delicate, and the kind nature in her face was always there. With her legs crossed and her back straight it was obvious she came from a prestigious family. She was dressed in the latest and most expensive clothes of the season, but her wrists, neck and ears were adorned in fine jewelry, though she always kept it simple. Although there was one accessory she kept high above anything else, it was always with her, and she never went anywhere without it.

"Hinata", She called, her was voice soft and sweet. Even when she spoke it sounded like a song. She beckoned for the small child to come to her. The young girl, of no more than 6 or 7 let go of her Nanny's hand and ran over to her mother. The woman scooped Hinata up into a warm embrace, sitting her on her lap.

"Look at these." She said pointing to the flowers that sat by her chair. "Aren't they pretty?"

Hinata reached her tiny hand out and grabbed a petal of the Orange and Magenta plant, ripping it off, as any child would do. Her mother gasped a little and pulled her away.

"Hinata don't do that!" She scolded quietly. "These flowers are very rare." She opened Hintats palm and took the petals from her. "These are very special flowers, you can't just pull on them like that."

Hinata looked up at her mom then hung her head, aware of the fact that she upset her mother, "I'm sorry mommy." She squeaked before burying her face into her moms breast.

"Just don't do it again." She said reassuringly with a grin on her glossed lips. "They are called Plumeria Metallica, there aren't much of them left so we have to let these grow."

"P-Pulra-Metaca" Hinata tried (and failed) to mimic the name.

Her mother giggled, Rubbing the top of her daughters hear tenderly. "I love you my little Hyuga." she said referring to the light pink color of Hinata's Trademark eyes. It was the only trait she carried from her father.

"Ms. Heiwa, you're husband is waiting for you." The nanny informed.

Hinata's mother sighed, making no effort to hid her obvious discontent. Knowing she couldn't just say no and go on about her business, she kissed Hinata on the forehead and reluctantly handed her over to her nanny. "Daddy is calling." She said with a hint of irritation in her lovely voice.

Heiwa stood up shining a row of perfectly whit teeth to her child. "I will be back soon." She turned and headed for the elevators, the most crowded part of the lobby. People moved out her way as she walked by, it was never a problem for her to get around. The elevator was held for her and as she made her first few steps in, everyone else stepped out. Leaving her alone in there by herself. She ran her hand behind her neck, and lifted it through her black waist long hair. She turned, and faced all the eyes of the lobby, staring at her.

Hinata watched her mother from across the floor in awe of how much respect she got with her very presence. As the doors closed Hinata saw the all too familiar view of her mothers face, etched in sadness before the doors closed completely and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Was gonna write a story about it. It was going to be Naruhina..but eh let me know!<strong>


End file.
